Force and Elements
by silverkitcat
Summary: Currently set during episode 1. Can one person change destiny? Or will her presence simply escalate the coming battles? After watching her Master die at the hands of a sith Nic Sunrunner is about to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, pity that. Story starts 10 before Phantom Menace and is of course AU due to characters that weren't around. The Hawks and all associated with them came from my imagination, so hands off! My first ever SW fic so please be nice! Should I pair with SW characters? Should I kill Qui-Gon or not? So many decisions, what should I do! In case anyone's read my HP fic, yes it will be updated eventually, kind of stuck at the moment. On with the tale!

**Prologue**

"Nikolia no!" She felt her Masters' grip tighten on her shoulder.

"They'll kill him!" She hissed.

"All you'll do is get yourself killed as well and perhaps everyone in this room. Is that what you want?" He hissed back. He hated it just as much as she did but there was simply nothing they could do, Nik's control was tenuous at best and his skills lay in other areas. They watched as the dark figure continued to toy with the child, a boy of maybe eight seasons, while others laughed. Tyron was seriously regretting the decision to travel with the refugees, now both he and his student were both at risk, even if Nikolia managed to hold her temper. He felt her tense further as the crimson blade sank into the tender flesh of the boys' stomach, his screams mixing with those of a woman, obviously his mother. All he could do was copy his student in committing every detail of their attackers to memory, either to transmit before their own deaths or for future vengeance.

Ten Years Later

The Supreme Overlord looked down at the newest Hawk, kneeling before the podium, head bowed in the traditional pose. He took his time studying the twenty-two year old woman. Blue-Black hair hung about her shoulders, obscuring a face he knew to be attractive but not stunningly so, eyes that he knew to be a deep, piercing blue fixed firmly on the floor. The form-fitting black uniform suited her well, accentuating her body's natural litheness while her tan kept her from looking too pale in the colour and revealed how much of her time was spent outdoors. He'd read the reports of ten years ago, the incident had nearly led to her leaving but her need for justice had kept her within their ranks, if she left her powers would be bound leaving her unable to hunt the children's murders'. The years since had honed her into an incredible warrior, her control perfect and hard won. It had been her Masters death that had finally granted her full control of her abilities and as of today she would be a full-blown Hawk.

"Rise Nikolia SunRunner and take your place with your fellow Hawks. From this day forth you are one of our peoples chosen protectors, a warrior for justice. Be known and may you find what you seek." She rose and bowed before joining the myriad black clothed figures that stood in the shadows.

Nik sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass. Today was a day for celebration, her day, so why did she feel so sad?

"It is only natural to mourn one who is absent." She spun at the sound of a voice so close, she'd been so distracted she hadn't felt his approach. Her hand had already dropped to the blade sheathed at her side before she recognised her companion. Quickly she bowed.

"My apologies milord, I did not realise I was not alone." He smiled wirily.

"A dangerous thing for a Hawk." She flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"You miss your Master. He would have been proud of you Nikolia." She tilted her head slightly.

"Tyron was my childhood companion through many adventure, imaginary and real. It pained me deeply when he was called to the Hawks, we rarely saw each other after that. The last time I saw him alive was three months before your mission to Hyr, he spoke of you. He was so proud of your progress, couldn't get him to shut up about it actually." They shared a smile at that observation.

"He was the closest thing to a parent I've ever had. I miss him so much."

"And you will for your whole life but the pain will ease with time child. I understand that you wish to finish the Vendetta."

"Yes milord, we managed to get all but the Sith"

"And you are sure it was a Sith?"

"No Jedi would do that, it is against their code and they don't usually have read blades."

"The Sith are very dangerous. I do not doubt your abilities, but I would urge you to caution. Do not underestimate him."

"I won't milord."

"Very well. I agree to your resuming Vendetta against this Sith. Until it is complete you are Nemesis. Be careful SunRunner." She bowed and left. It was his turn to sigh as he watched her leave the Great Hall. Had he done the right thing? She was so young and by declaring her Nemesis he'd effectively cut her off from any support. Would she ever return? And would she still be the same fiery, independent girl if she did?


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Trying to write Yoda talk is hard! Remember this is Au, that and I don't know scenes line for line, some may even be out of sequence but it works for me. Sorry if it seems to jump around a little. Please, someone review!

Chapter 1 

No one stopped the cloaked and hooded figure making its way through the Temple halls, it wasn't unheard of for knights to do so. A closer look would have revealed that this was no jedi. Instead of the tunics they favoured the intruder was dressed in tight, low sitting black leather pants and a dark blue shirt. Instead of a Saber there was a blaster holstered on one slender hip. Nevertheless, no one stopped or challenged the figure.

"Expecting you I have been." The door shut behind her and Nikolia lowered her hood, smiling at the diminutive Master.

"Late you are." That earned him a rich laugh.

"How could you have been expecting me when I didn't even know I was coming? Having visions Master Yoda?" She removed her cloak and sat, one leg tucked up under the other, watching as Yoda moved around the room, tending to the plants.

"See much I do but not this. Informed of your graduation I was. And your mission in brief." He sat opposite her.

"Your Masters murderer you seek. Leads you have?"

"We believe it was a Sith."

"Sith? Sure are you? Believed destroyed they were."

"That creature was no jedi Master, it was a demon from a nightmare. He, at least I think it was a he, wielded a double bladed lightsaber, blood red."

"More?" She picked at the hem of her cloak lying pooled beside her.

"I have never felt anything like it." She stopped and Yoda held his silence. He knew how close she'd been to her master and how hard it must be to relive his death, and the deaths of over twenty innocents, mostly women and children.

"Evil, pure evil. There was no compassion or pity. I've seen some pretty horrible things since I was called but this? It's been ten years and I can still see it in my dreams, still feel it's utter hatred."

"Informed the counsel must be. Know do you if it was a Master?" She closed her eyes, calling up the memory.

"I don't think so but I'm not positive."

"Bad this is. Unsettled the Republic is."

"The Trade Federation." Yoda looked at her, caught out.

"We do keep an ear out. Do you think it will be war?"

"Difficult to see it is. Clouded the future is."

"You sound like Criss, apparently they can't see anything either. Either that or she just likes annoying the Overlord."

"Believe that I can." She fell silent as he answered his comm.

"Come, Council is called. Returned Master Jinn has from Naboo. Perhaps information he has to help." She rose and slipped her cloak back on, raising the hood and easily falling into step behind the old Master. Once inside the Council Chambers she slipped into the shadows, such as they were. Once the council was assembled two men were ushered in.

Nik stiffened as Master Jinn described his attacker, the description was disturbingly familiar.

"Do you believe this attacker was a Sith?" Mace Windu questioned the two.

"I do. I also believe the Queen was his target, not us."

"Thoughts Hawk SunRunner?" Nik blinked in surprise, she'd been so focused on the others she hadn't noticed Yoda's attention. She stepped forward into the room to stand near the two jedi and pushed her hood back, earning a few curious glances from the council members.

"The description matches Master Yoda."

"Then common enemy we have. Work together we should."

"I have no problem with that. You thought I was here for the view?" She favoured him with a wiry grin.

"Your Masters sense of humour inherited you have."

"Thanks. If he's after the Queen my best bet's to stay close to her."

"Accompany you Master Jinn and his Padawan shall." She nodded her thanks.

"I'll see the two of you outside." She spun and left.

"Master Yoda, who was that?" Mace questioned the other Master.

"Nikolia SunRunner. Not much taller than me she was last time I saw her. Visiting with her Master she was as envoy to the Senate. Useful her abilities will be if fight the Sith you must."

"She's not a Jedi."

"She is a Hawk Trust with my life I do." And that was all he would say on the matter.

"Master, I don't see how she will help us against the Sith."

"Neither do I Padawan but Yoda believes in her."

"He may be annoyingly cryptic at times but he is a friend." Both jedi turned to see her leaning against the wall.

"We were never properly introduced." She extended her hand.

"Nikolia SunRunner."

"Qui-Gon Jinn, my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you Miss SunRunner."

"Likewise, please call me Nik. So, where do we start?"

"We have some business to attend to here, we can send word for the Queen to expect you. That way she has extra protection."

"Do you believe he will try here?"

"It isn't likely but it is possible."

"Then I'll leave for the Senate immediately."

"What can you do against a Sith? You carry a blaster but a saber can reflect the bolts."

"True, but who said the blaster's for the Sith? Unless he's inflammable I can handle it." She smiled and left.

Nik looked down at the young boy who answered the door and smiled.

"Aren't you a little young for a Senator?"

"I'm not a Senator. I'm going to be a jedi!"

"Really? Then it is a pleasure to meet you Padawan. What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker, what's yours?" Nik froze for a second before answering.

"Nikolia SunRunner. Is the Queen here?" She stepped into the room.

"Yes but she's busy with some Senator. Are you a Jedi?"

"No, but I know a few."

"Really? I know Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who do you know?" She smiled at his curiosity.

"I just met those two, they should be here soon. I know Master Yoda. Have you met him yet?"

"No ma'am."

"You will when the Council sees you. Don't let his size fool you, he's very wise and very powerful. Think the Queen would mind an interruption?"

"Don't know." Nik walked past him and knocked softly on the inner door.

"Come." She opened the door and stepped in. She approached the group and bowed.

"Queen Amidala, I am Hawk SunRunner. I will be working with the jedi to help ensure your safety." She studied the young queen and the older man near her. Her eyes met his and she shuddered slightly, something wasn't right about him.

"And what exactly is a Hawk?" The Senator asked

"None of your business?" She smirked slightly at his irritated look.

"I will be returning home soon to help my people. Could you please inform the jedi?"

"Of course your Highness." Nik bowed again and retreated to a corner. There was no way she was going to leave Amidala alone with the old man if she could help it.

"Hello Anakin. Are you coming with us?"

"Yes ma'am, the Council wouldn't let Master Qui-Gon train me but said I could stay with him." He looked crestfallen at that so she squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Ani, things have a tendency to work out. Maybe you're meant for something else or maybe the Council will change their minds. Either way, I doubt Master Jinn will simply leave you hanging. And drop the ma'am stuff, my name's Nik." Anakin grinned at her, happy to have made another friend.

"Come on, don't want to be left behind."


	3. An Interesting Discussion

Disclaimer: Same as previous. Will no one read this? Or are you just not reviewing?

**Chapter 2 **

Qui-Gon paused as he saw the figure standing in front of the viewport. She'd shed her cloak for a hip length jacket of some type of leather at some point since their meeting with the Queen. He stayed back, studying the young woman. Yoda said he trusted her with his life and that she'd be a help against the Sith, but how? She looked younger than his Padawan and seemed as if a strong breeze would knock her over.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" His shock must have shown as the ghost of a smile hovered on her lips.  
"Cat got your tongue?"

"Cat?"

"Small domesticated animal. Cute and cuddly till you annoy or threaten it. You planning to answer the question?" She turned to fully face him, leaning casually against the ports edge.

"Which one?" He moved further into the room.

"Either."

"Master Yoda taught me long ago not to judge by appearance and there are no small animals holding my tongue." He stood beside her.  
"I will admit to being curious about you. Yoda called you Hawk as did the Queen but I am unfamiliar with that title."

"Not surprising, we don't often mingle with the Republic."

"Your planet is not part of the Republic? What is its name?"

"We keep an eye on the Republic and sometimes interact but no, we don't officially belong. As to its name, I'll leave that as a puzzle." She turned to stare out into space.  
"A word of warning Master jedi. If this Sith is who I think he is then he is extremely deadly."

"You've met?"

"He killed my Mater and the twenty refugees we were travelling with. I was the only survivor and that's only because I lost it."

"Oh?"

"Lets just say I have a fiery temper." Qui-Gon frowned, that was the second time she'd alluded to fire.  
"Do not abandon your apprentice for the boy. Even if the Council refuses him there are other paths. Where did you find him?"

"Tatooine, he was a slave."

"No family?"

"His mother is still there, Wattoo refused to free her. He has no father. Why the interest?"

"His family name is familiar." Qui-Gon nodded, deciding to let it go for now.

"Would you take him if the Council refuses him?"

"Me? I'm not fit to be a Master. But he would be welcomed amongst my people, wether he was Called or not."

"Why do you believe you are not suited?"

"Too young and too 'emotionally traumatised', at least according to my last psych review. He seems a good kid, a little over eager but he'll grow out of that. Kind of reminds me of myself at that age."

"What is a Hawk?"

"We live to serve that others may live free. We are many things, soldiers, assassins, healers… We are whatever is needed to ensure our peoples safety and freedom. In some ways we are similar to you but in others we are near polar opposites."

"You don't use the Force."

"Some of us can. We all have our various gifts, some more obvious than others."

"Your's is something to do with fire." She smiled slightly.

"What gave it away?"

"A few of your comments. Asking if the Sith was inflammable, what you said about your temper." That earned a full on grin and he stepped back slightly as dancing flames suddenly illuminated the room. The fire raged around them and yet nothing burned and there was no heat.

"Cold fire, it is quite safe to touch." He reached out and gently ran his hand through the blue flames. He looked up at her in wonder and she extended her hand.  
"See the world as I see it." She whispered and he clasped her hand. She gently pulled him closer so that their bodies almost touched.  
"Close your eyes and let go of the outside world." He followed her instructions and felt something brush against his mind. Relaxing, he let her in. He gasped and opened his eyes. Everything looked different, streams of light surged through everything, even their bodies. She smiled at him and he saw flames dancing in her eyes.

"What is this?"

"Potential. The streams are what I use to create and control the flames. Everything holds them. Us, trees, the metal this ship is made of… Everything can burn. I am a SunRunner, this is my legacy." He felt the touch of her mind withdraw and the world faded back to normal although her eyes still danced. He smiled down at her.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me."

"Something is coming, even I can sense it. When the time comes remember this and use it." He blinked in confusion but she was gone. That had to be one of the oddest conversations he'd ever had.What did she mean, use it? Could he…?

TBC…


End file.
